custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightslasher
Nightslasher is a member of Hook's Team and Zombie's best friend. Biography Early Life Nightslasher and his brother Piraka Barraki used to be good friends. But eventually Piraka Barraki turned evil. 100 years later they had a war between Nightslasher and his team and Piraka Barraki and his team. There were about 100 warriors on each side then after the battle about 10 were left on each side when it ended. Nightslasher lost the battle and was killed. Toa Hook's Team About 1,000 years later Nightslasher was a pile of scrap that some how made its way to Toa Hook's base. Hook was tring to make another member for his team. He was half way done with his new creation when it came to life and finished itself and Nightslasher was reborn. Later on he reencountered his brother. Way later on he reencountered Creature a member of his brother's team and later Hydra. Near Death Experience During a battle in the Toa Hook Base against his brother and his team Nightslasher, the Jaller clone, and Zombie, Hydra took Jaller's Lava Launcher and started firing and used his own Laser Drill to drill a hole in the floor. The room was filled with lava mixed with Pit Mutagen. Hydra shoved Nightslasher into the lava and Piraka Baraki, Creature, and Hydra were about to do the same with Jaller and Zombie when suddenly lava shoots from the lava lake and half of Nightslasher covered with lava appears and beats his brother and his team then Nightslasher passed out. He woke up in the emegancy room in the Toa Hook Base and noticed that half of him was left. After a few days he got robotic limbs. He went back to the now lava infested rom and used his slasher to fish for any of his real limbs. Then he hooked his left wing. He went to Azon to have it attached. A few months later he was walking the Karda Nui swamp and met up with Hydra and fought him. Hydra blasted Nightslasher with his Laser Drill the blast hit him in his real arm. Nightslasher beat Hydra and went home. Hegot a new arm and painted it green so it would look like his real arm. A few months later he was going to use Hook's Kanohi Mahiki to try and look like he used to when he was attacked from behind.It was Mutran who attacked him since Nightslasher had the Kanohi Mahiki with him Mutran put it in side him. Nightslasher woke up back in his room a few seconds after he woke up he transformed into a Maxilos robot Zombie had come to ask him something and saw the Maxilos robot. Nightslasher said it was him Zombie then used his eye to scan Maxilos and saw it really was Nightslasher. Nightslasher has problems with the Kanohi Mahiki. Bara Magna Abilities and Traits Nightslasher wore the Kanohi Volitak before he was almost killed. He now wears the Kanohi Tryna. He curently has the Kanohi Mahiki inside of him. He uses a giant slasher. He has a blade on each of his wrists. He had a tail before he was almost killed. He can now jump high in the air with his robtic legs. In his 'Turaga' form, he has twin swords and a Zamor Launcher. Trivia *He and Veztakbra are never seen in their normal form at the same time, which they once noted, Hook and Zombie also noticed that they looked similar. *He was the first member of Hook's Team to wake up from a coma after the Jaller Body Battle. Gallery File:Turaga_Nightslasher_Before.jpg|'Turaga' Nightslasher before almost dying File:Turaga_Nightslasher_Now.jpg| File:Nightslasher_Jaller_Battle.jpg|